


With heart and voice to sing

by tsepesh



Series: Percilot series [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Розенкранц и Гильденстерн ещё не мертвыИстория агентов, у которых на двоих меньше 10 минут в обоих фильмах





	1. With heart and voice to sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> как познакомились агенты, у которых на двоих — меньше десяти минут фильма

Название: With heart and voice to sing  
Автор: fandom Kingsman 2015  
Бета: fandom Kingsman 2015  
Размер: драббл, 792 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джеймс Спенсер, Персиваль, Мерлин, упоминаются Гарри Харт и Честер Кинг  
Категория: джен, пре-слэш  
Жанр: экшн  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: как познакомились агенты, у которых на двоих — меньше десяти минут фильма  
Предупреждение: вольное описание действия неназванного препарата  
Для голосования: #. fandom Kingsman 2015 — «With heart and voice to sing»

Знакомство сэров Ланселота и Персиваля началось с Киплинга.

С одной стороны, для двух белых британцев, способных по памяти воспроизвести свою родословную века до восемнадцатого, а с документами — чуть ли не до Нормандского завоевания, это было вполне логично. С другой — конец двадцатого века, проблема Y2K и распространение новых способов ведения войны, какой мог быть Киплинг?

Тем не менее, первым, что сказал Ланселот Персивалю, стало:

— Стая сильна лишь волком.

На что он ответил:

— А волк лишь стаей силён, — и улыбнулся пересохшими губами.

— Ланселот, — вежливо представился агент, разрезая пластиковые стяжки на руках пленника.

— Персиваль, — хрипло отозвался тот, начиная разминать затекшие за двадцать часов запястья.

— Сможете встать? — продолжил разговор Ланселот, приступая к стяжкам на ногах.

— Должен, — ответил Персиваль, не очень уверенно поднимаясь на ноги и начиная заваливаться вперёд. — У вас найдётся пистолет для меня?

— У них должны быть, сейчас обыщу, — кивнул на трупы не успевших среагировать несколькими минутами ранее похитителей Ланселот, оставляя коллегу разминать затекшие конечности.

Стоит отметить, что, получая от Мерлина меньше суток назад сообщение о необходимости помочь агенту, Ланселот представлял его совершенно не так. Иррациональная его часть вообразила Персиваля одним из старших агентов, попавших в ловушку собственного уже не столь мощного тела.

Рациональная же возражала, что агент Галахад, например, вполне способен его, Ланселота, раскатать мелким слоем по всему тренировочному залу, а если некий агент принадлежит к тому же поколению, то вряд ли уровень их с Галахадом подготовки различается настолько сильно. После этого Ланселот погрузился в грустные размышления о том, найдёт ли он агента вообще живым, ведь до какого состояния надо довести того же Галахада, чтобы он запросил помощь?

В конце концов, выяснилось, что обе части были совершенно неправы. На третьем этаже заброшенного здания малопонятного назначения громко, хрипло и немелодично орал второй куплет национального гимна молодой человек, показавшийся Ланселоту даже младше его самого. Причины столь оригинального выбора способа самовыражения прояснились позже, в машине, в которой оба уезжали от оставшихся в живых членов банды:

— Почему гимн?

— Потому что пентотал. Или ещё какая гадость.

— Ты всё это время орал гимн?

— Бессмысленно было скрывать, что я британец.

— Боже, храни Королеву.

— Даже не начинай.

Через несколько минут оба уже бежали по лестничным пролётам. Персиваль, задавшийся, видимо, целью быть джентльменом до конца, рухнул, засыпая, уже на пороге полупустой конспиративной квартиры. Мерлин в наушнике дал Ланселоту указания сгрузить его в ванну на случай перестрелки, тот в свою очередь, выполняя приказ, упал в неё вслед за так и не разжавшим кулаки на чужом пиджаке Персивалем. Последним действием, которое тот предпринял прежде чем окончательно заснуть, стало закидывание руки Ланселоту на плечи.

Мерлин, испытывавший новую систему видеонаблюдения, сначала гнусно и напоказ умилился, а потом запретил Ланселоту что-либо предпринимать до новых указаний. Все последующие годы он был свято уверен, что Персиваль выкрал у Мерлина записи с установленных в той квартире камер и спрятал где-то у себя.

Ближе к следующему утру, когда Персиваль, повернувшись, во-первых, освободил Ланселота, во-вторых, сделал его дальнейшее пребывание в ванне, не рассчитанной на двух взрослых мужчин, невозможным, Мерлин отвратительно бодрым тоном скомандовал ему выбираться. Через несколько часов, за которые Ланселот успел найти кухню, чайник и кран, растрёпанный Персиваль присоединился к нему в компании пистолета. Обвёл настороженным взглядом кухню, кивнул Ланселоту, дождался ответного кивка и пошел обратно в ванную. Вернулся спустя четверть часа, посвежевший и с расстёгнутым воротником рубашки.

— Привет, — поздоровался Ланселот, гостеприимно указывая на шаткий табурет и наливая в чашку воды. — Кипятить здесь не на чем, Мерлин пообещал за костёр оторвать мне всё, что он сочтёт ненужным, поэтому угощайтесь этой прекрасной отстоянной водопроводной водой, сэр Персиваль.

— Благодарю, — церемонно прохрипел тот, садясь и отпивая. — Что дальше?

— Мерлин заказал билеты, вылет через четыре часа. Успеем прорваться!

— А что, понадобится?

— Ну, — уменьшил градус маниакальности в улыбке Ланселот, — Мерлин говорит, что вряд ли, и я ему верю. Вчера они потеряли нас через полгорода отсюда, и это точно были не те полгорода, в которых находится аэропорт.

— Приятно слышать. Еды здесь тоже нет?

— Тоже нет. Но мы можем зайти куда-нибудь в городе.

— Слишком опасно.

— Кто не рискует, тот не пьет... Верю-верю, что ты скорее умрешь с голоду, чем пойдешь на такой риск, не надо мне доказывать. Как ты вообще оказался в такой жопе?

— Испугался. Запаниковал. Когда понял, что это просто похитители, на мне уже висело достаточно трупов, чтобы они заинтересовались.

— А откуда у них пентотал?

— Я не уверен, что это был именно он. Один из них хвалился, что купил какую-то «убойную штуку», и она точно развяжет мне язык.

— Вот уж развязала, так развязала, — прокомментировал Ланселот, придвигая чашку зашедшемуся в кашле Персивалю. — Как ты вообще можешь говорить? Нет, нет, я понял, ничего не отвечай.

Из страны они улетели без задержек. К вечеру того же дня Ланселот, побывавший последовательно: у Артура для доклада, у Галахада для совета, и у Мерлина для реализации своего плана — предложил проходящему детоксикацию Персивалю «немного поработать вместе». План «немного поработать» в итоге обернулся длинной чередой операций по всему миру, но это была уже совершенно другая история.


	2. О пользе курения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> три зарисовки о курении

Название: О пользе курения  
Автор: fandom Kingsman 2015  
Бета: fandom Kingsman 2015  
Размер: драббл, 637 слов  
Пейринг: Персиваль, Джеймс Спенсер  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: повседневность  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: три зарисовки о курении  
Примечание/Предупреждения: отсутствие ярко выраженной негативной оценки курения, сиквел к драбблу «With heart and voice to sing»  
Для голосования: #. fandom Kingsman 2015 — «О пользе курения»

По мнению Ланселота, сформировавшемуся где-то между девяносто восьмым и две тысячи третьим годами, самым прекрасным явлением в этом мире был курящий Персиваль.

Во-первых, он курил только во время затиший — до или после бури. «До» означало предвкушение операции, «после» — ленивое смакование ее послевкусия. Зрелище Персиваля с зажатой в пальцах или зубах сигаретой, склонившегося над чертежами и разбиравшего очередной план, неизменно мирило Ланселота с необходимостью такой проработки — ему самому в сольных миссиях обычно хватало краткого ознакомления.

Молчание же Персиваля, когда они закуривали «после», обладало психотерапевтическим эффектом — в отличие от нотаций штатного психолога о том, что вырезать всех неэтично, непрофессионально, неправильно и ещё с десяток всяческих «не». Персиваль просто курил, просто молчал и просто не имел ничего против иногда остававшейся после Ланселота бойни.

«Во-вторых» было почти случайным. Колумбийский наркобарон — объект операции — устраивал прием: испанский с небольшими вкраплениями английского в местах дислокации прикормленных кузенов-гринго, смокинги, сшитые не всегда достаточно хорошо, чтобы скрывать оружие, ледяное шампанское, которому многие из гостей предпочитали собственные фляжки, и сигары. С одной из них Персиваля и увидел Ланселот, вцепившийся зубами в фильтр собственной сигареты, чтобы не подойти и не процитировать Честертона. Впрочем, Честертона — ту самую фразу, которую проглотил на приеме Ланселот: «Вы так раскуриваете свою сигару, что священник поступится тайной исповеди» — Персивалю все-таки процитировал один из наркобаронов-необъектов, когда его люди пытались угрожающе нависать над привязанным к стулу гринго-некузеном. Через несколько минут наркобарон охотно соглашался давать показания, бросить картель и уйти в буддийские монахи, только чтобы развязавшийся гринго ослабил захват на его шее, а второй — не приближался к нему с сигаретой.

После Галахад — не иначе как по наводке Мерлина — послал им обоим коробку сигар.

***

История самого Ланселота и курения складывалась, на его вкус, совершенно обыденно. Пойманный с горящей сигаретой около вентиляции в стене одной из кладовок, он не нашел ничего лучшего, кроме как демонстративно закурить на уроке. В «краснокирпичной» школе его действия — почему-то впоследствии считавшиеся чуть ли не протестом против системы образования — могли привести к отчислению, в частной же он сам быстро стушевался под спокойным взглядом мистера Эллиса, позже как-то научившего его курить взатяг.

В Кингсмен официальных запретов на курение не было, на одном из портретов некий бывший Артур держал сигару и, судя по позе, изображал Черчилля, техники не курили разве что в ангаре с самолетами, а в аналитическом отделе с самого момента создания можно было топор вешать. Это не мешало свободно витать по штаб-квартире слуху о том, что нынешний Артур то болен раком легких, то бросает курить, то потерял жену и ребенка в пожаре и потому каждый, кого видели с сигаретой, находился в смертельной опасности. Ланселот над слухами посмеивался, но ни в ателье, ни в загородной резиденции не курил.

Персиваль же, отлежав положенное в вотчине Нимуэ после первого «совместного» дела в девяносто восьмом, пригласил его в свой кабинет. Гостеприимно махнув рукой на кресло, пепельницу и лежавшую рядом пачку, сел и спокойно закурил. Ланселот кивнул на зажигалку, Персиваль передал. Дальше они курили в молчании — план по сотрудничеству был озвучен и принят ещё в лазарете.

***

Февраль, 2003  
Монте Дженерозо

— Персиваль, вы морально готовы мстить Мерлину?

— Там снегоступы и записка, что вертушка не придет?

— Тут табак и газета.

— Что за газета?

— Corrierre della Sera почти годичной давности.

— Что пишут?

— Про исламистов, как всегда, про книгу российского посла, тут всего пара листов, и те оборванные.

— Сменимся?

— Как угодно. Персиваль, если вы сотворите чудо и совладаете с этими запчастями, я лично пойду к Мерлину выбивать отпуск. Или поддержу ваше экспертное мнение о необходимости наблюдения за ситуацией в Лугано в следующем месяце.

— Ланселот, если вы этого добьетесь, я подарю вам беруши на все время фестиваля.

— Сэр Персиваль, это самокрутка.

— Да, сэр Ланселот, это самокрутка.

— Сэр Персиваль, вы только что свернули косяк.

— Технически, сэр Ланселот, это не совсем косяк.

— Персиваль. Я тебя обожаю.

— Взаимно, Ланселот, взаимно.


	3. Bang-bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> о влиянии творчества Тарантино на работу секретных агентов

Название: Bang-bang  
Автор: fandom Kingsman 2015  
Бета: fandom Kingsman 2015  
Размер: мини, 1257 слов  
Пейринг: Персиваль/Джеймс Спенсер, Мерлин, ОМП  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: экшн  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: о влиянии творчества Тарантино на работу секретных агентов  
Предупреждения: насилие, графическое описание пыток, злоупотребление медицинской терминологией  
Ссылка для скачивания: yandex.disk  
Для голосования: #. fandom Kingsman 2015 — «Bang-bang»

— Персиваль... — никак не мог замолчать Ланселот, — как мы могли оказаться в «Бешеных псах»?

— Сэр Ланселот, — отрешенно произнес Персиваль, расстегивая тому рубашку, брюки и обнажая рану на животе, — с самого нашего знакомства я был уверен, что вы — персонаж Тарантино.

— Сэр Персиваль, — голос Ланселота звучал сдавленно, но сохранил, пусть и слабые, прежние интонации, — Ваши слова ранят меня в самую душу.

— Это забавно, сэр Ланселот, потому что её со всей очевидностью не задел четырехсотый калибр, устроивший Вам проникающее ранение брюшной полости.

— Что там, Перси? — в полутьме помещения Ланселот пытался поймать взгляд Персиваля, скользнувшего рукой ему под поясницу и продемонстрировавшего после чистые пальцы.

— Дырка в животе. Пуля там же. Я смогу ее достать, но тебе нужно будет к Нимуэ, — Персиваль вытащил из кармана платок.

— Всё... так плохо?

— Я удивлен, что тебя не прошило насквозь. Прижми пока, — ответил Персиваль, накладывая пальцы Ланселота на свой сложенный вчетверо платок и прижимая плотнее к ране. — Мне надо спуститься в машину за аптечкой. Справа от тебя я положу пистолет, не убей меня, как бы тебе этого ни хотелось.

— Вы... искушаете меня, сэр Персиваль.

«Сэр Персиваль», сжав напоследок пальцы Ланселота, вышел из комнаты. Минут пятнадцать назад этого диалога ничего не предвещало.

 

Их поездка в Альпы не была даже миссией как таковой. Верный данному слову, Ланселот уговорил Мерлина отправить их с Персивалем в Лугано в середине июня, проверить, не воспылал ли внезапно любовью к музыке кто-нибудь из списка самых разыскиваемых Европола.

Воспылал, на свою беду, Кшиштоф «Туроператор» Славницкий — несколько убийств, наркотраффик, организация международной торговли людьми. И вероятная фура с вероятным живым товаром, с каждой минутой вероятно приближавшаяся к пункту своего назначения. Всё это Мерлин озвучивал, наблюдая вместе с агентами через стекла очередных экспериментальных очков за уходившим Туроператором.

В Лугано Славницкому принадлежал небольшой дом на тихой улочке почти на окраине, без охраны и каких бы то ни было дополнительных обитателей — в нем он чувствовал себя в безопасности и не собирался отвечать ни на какие вопросы неизвестных англичан в штатском, явившихся не только без ордера на обыск, но даже без стука. В конечном итоге, это нежелание стало если не причиной всех последовавших событий, то катализатором: у агентов на квазиотдыхе ничего химически способствующего разговорчивости не нашлось, зато в доме обнаружились молоток, гвозди и даже подходящий стол.

Первый гвоздь Персиваль забил единым движением в левое запястье Славницкого, раздробив головчатую кость. Для второго — долго выцеливал пястную кость третьего пальца.

— Оу, — прокомментировал это вернувшийся Ланселот. — Тесака не было, зато я нашел отличный топорик. Можно, я заберу его себе, когда ты закончишь?

— Если наш гостеприимный хозяин разрешит, — улыбнулся ему Персиваль, забирая протянутый инструмент, и, повернувшись к «гостеприимному хозяину», отклеил пластырь, закрывавшего тому рот. — Вы ведь не возражаете, если мой коллега заберет с собой этот топор?

Дождавшись, пока ответные неразборчивые крики начнут стихать, Персиваль резко вогнал лезвие топора в миллиметрах от среднего пальца Славницкого и, наклонившись к нему, очень мягко начал говорить:

— Видите ли, на данном этапе весь вред вполне восстановим, пан Славницкий. Если сейчас выдернуть гвозди, хороший врач вылечит вашу руку меньше, чем за месяц. К тому же, — понизив голос, продолжил Персиваль, — это ведь левая рука.

— Пидорасы английские! — конструктивно отозвался Славницкий.

— Не без этого, — кивнул ему Персиваль, снимая очередным ударом тонкий слой кожи со среднего пальца Славницкого. — С правой рукой все сразу станет сложнее, пан Славницкий.

— Сэр Персиваль, — намеренно и преувеличенно манерно протянул Ланселот, наклеивая пластырь обратно, — он назвал нас пидорасами.

— Со всей определенностью, сэр Ланселот.

— Люди, которые считают это оскорблением, обычно боятся, — тем же тоном продолжил Ланселот, смотря в лицо Славницкому, — как это называется? Анального контакта.

Персиваль скептически оглядел стол и сидевшего:

— Вряд ли получится, сэр Ланселот.

— Почему, сэр Персиваль? Я почти уверен, что у такого человека, как наш гостеприимный хозяин, найдется упаковка презервативов, если вы боитесь ЗППП.

— Я прибил его не в том положении, которое способствует успешному проведению изнасилования, сэр Ланселот.

— Ну, наверняка его можно будет как-нибудь развернуть и зафиксировать.

— Предлагаю провести этот эксперимент после того, как я прибью ему вторую руку. Если понадобится. Нам понадобится, пан Славницкий? — уточнил Персиваль и стесал следующий кусочек среднего пальца — уже с ногтем, но ещё без кости. Переждал прорвавшийся через кляп крик, дождался очередного невербального отказа и нанес удар, на этот раз отрубив конец дистальной фаланги.  
Перед проксимальной фалангой среднего пальца — примерно на середине промежуточных фаланг указательного и безымянного — Славницкий сдался и дрожащим шепотом продиктовал сначала номер и марку машины, а потом маршрут и телефон водителя.

Дальнейшие события происходили параллельно: Персиваль вернул сорванный для «дачи показаний» пластырь на место и вышел в кухню за пакетом и тряпкой; Ланселот получил от Мерлина предупреждение о приближавшихся к дому людях и подошел ко входной двери — наблюдать за возможными гостями, оставив без внимания хозяина с прибитой к столу левой рукой и пристегнутой наручниками к подлокотнику правой. Персиваль, также получив предостережение Мерлина, прошел к Ланселоту — только для того, чтобы наблюдать, как два человека с той стороны двери сверялись с картой, оглядывали фасад, пытаясь найти звонок, а найдя, стояли и ждали ответа; устав ждать, они повернулись, чтобы уйти.

За время, проведенное без надзора, Славницкий успел выдернуть прибитую руку, мысленно радуясь заклеенному рту, подгрести ею неосмотрительно оставленный «английскими пидорасами» на столе собственный пистолет и перехватить его правой рукой. Ланселот вернулся в комнату первым.

На звук выстрела вернулись уже было ушедшие «гости». До того, как они выбили дверь, Персиваль успел застрелить Славницкого, не дать Ланселоту упасть на пол и занять подходящее положение для встречи. Влетевшие «гости» получили по пуле в затылки и неаккуратными кулями повалились на стол перед трупом хозяина. Один упал на пол сам, другому, как и хозяину, помог Персиваль, поднявший затем Ланцелота на освобожденный таким образом стол.

 

— У меня плохая новость, Ланселот, — начал Персиваль, вернувшись.

— Мерлин сказал, что, — вздох, — за самоуправство нас выгнали из конторы и выслали команду чистильщиков? — слабо улыбнулся побелевшими губами Ланселот.

— Нет. Или, по крайней мере, они решили устроить нам ловушку. Нет, тут другая проблема. Я могу вынуть пулю и ушить края раны, но без понятия, куда колоть обезболивающее. За общий наркоз мне пообещала оторвать голову Нимуэ, а после эпидуралки, боюсь, не встанешь ты.

— Персиваль, — Ланселот поднял руку и приложил ее к щеке Персиваля, размазывая по ней свою кровь, — вытаскивай эту сраную пулю. А если ты мне ещё виски найдешь у этого уебка, все будет совсем хорошо.

В конце концов, после того как в мини-баре нашлась бутылка водки, а в животе у Ланселота — пуля, Персиваль, уже сидя за рулем машины, прикурил две сигареты. Ланселот, белый практически в цвет доставшейся ему сигареты, обещал заставить сшить ему в ателье ещё и жилет, на поворотах судорожно сжимая горлышко изъятой бутылки. Все дальше оставался подожженный дом в тихом квартале, все ближе — серая муть, в которую попадать Ланселоту было никак нельзя, поэтому после рассуждения о жилете он основательно порылся в памяти и изрек:

— Все-таки не «Бешеные псы», — и на вопросительное «Угу?» Персиваля, в миллиметрах разминувшегося с большегрузом, ответил: — Никто не поет «My baby shot me down».

— Это же из «Убить Билла»?

— Разве? Я был уверен, что из «Бешеных псов».

— Нет, из них «Hooked on a feeling».

— Подожди, а «Battle Without Honor Or Humanity»?

— Тоже из «Убить Билла». И то, что ты сейчас пытаешься насвистеть — тоже.

— Сэр Персиваль, признайтесь, Вам Мерлин в наушник подсказывает.

— Сэр Ланселот, вы и сами знаете, что последний час он в наушник только матерится.

— Сэр Персиваль, подсказывать можно и матом.

— Сэр Ланселот, именно так меня и ведут к аэродрому. Мы, кстати, почти приехали.

— Сэр Персиваль, у Вас прекрасно получилось нести меня на руках, но, кажется, сейчас это будет излишне.

— Сэр Ланселот, даже если чувствуете себя лучше, вы в одиночку и без закуски выпили эту бутылку. Я настаиваю.

— Чувствую себя невестой, сэр Персиваль.

— Закройте глаза и думайте об Англии, сэр Ланселот.


	4. Фотография на памятник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> события фильма глазами Персиваля, с одним допущением

Название: Фотография на памятник  
Автор: fandom percilot 2016  
Бета: fandom percilot 2016  
Размер: драббл, 718 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: подразумевается Персиваль/Джеймс, Галахад, Мерлин, Рокси  
Категория: слэш, джен  
Жанр: повседневность, ангст  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: события фильма глазами Персиваля, с одним допущением  
Примечание/Предупреждения: смерть персонажей, общее отсутствие смысла  
Для голосования: #. fandom percilot 2016 - "Фотография на памятник"

Фотографии Ланселота появились в Интернете.

Фас, профиль, обе сделаны в стиле «патологоанатомический полицейский»: румяна на щеках, веко левого глаза зафиксировано пластырем, лицо старательно сшито. Шов разве что не загримирован. Рядом — рост, вес, предположительный возраст, цвет глаз и волос для тех, кому мало фотографии. Ни дать ни взять досье на неопознанный труп, всплывший по весне.

Запись «Кого это мы тут убили?» провисела месяц в топе закрытого подраздела не менее закрытого форума о не соответствующем КНО* оружии в основном из-за просьб поделиться адресом оружейника. Никаких сообщений вроде «О, я видел этого парня в Нигерии лет шесть назад», «Этот гад убил Пабло!» или теорий о возможной национальности.

Не то чтобы Персиваль часто посещал подобного рода форумы, где глубоко законспирированные профессионалы охоты на вполне определенную дичь делились опытом, но сохранил привычку просматривать этот со времен поиска в 2002 году нескольких человек из Wanted Persons Интерпола. Когда никто из посетителей не заговорил даже о МИ-6, чтобы проверять ещё и их, Персиваль отправился к Мерлину.

Мерлин выдал ему папку с данными по новому заданию и того же мальчишку из своего отдела, который в прошлый раз вычислил местонахождение скрывавшегося за непроизносимым ником торговца оружием. Мальчишка за прошедшие годы обзавелся бородкой и не потерял привычки крутить что-нибудь в руках, а торговец уже, должно быть, сгнил до скелета в своей лесной могиле.

Результаты теперь уже не мальчишка прислал быстро — и Персивалю, и Мерлину — и опоздал, как оказалось, всего на пару дней. Очнувшегося Галахада подтверждение причастности кого-то из людей Валентайна настигло во время подготовки к визиту.

Вернувшись, Галахад не застал Персиваля в Лондоне и отправил ему несколько кадров записи с собственных очков — возможного убийцы и возможного орудия убийства. Обсудить это толком у них так и не получилось: несколько минут в подземной капсуле в поместье и от него к длинному разбору не располагали.

За прошедший год Роксана почти не изменилась, разве что обзавелась тем странным видом терпения, который позволяет не срываться вырезать вчистую людей, возможно причастных к смерти близких, без приказа.

— Персиваль, — начала она, отбросив по его настоянию «дядю». — Этих фотографий хватило бы даже для суда. И записей Галахада тоже. Почему бы нам не нанести Валентайну визит вежливости? Да и его планы выбить из него самого было бы легче.

— За сутки без поддержки Кингсмэн не успеем, а Артур вполне определенно назначил на дело Валентайна Галахада.

— А сам Галахад? Я не верю, что он откажется помочь.

— Галахад скажет тебе то же, что говорю сейчас я: закончи обучение, стань рыцарем, и тогда, возможно, Валентайн станет твоим первым заданием.

— Его дело передано Галахаду.

— Но его устранение — пока нет.

— Персиваль. Дядя Персиваль. Ты сам-то веришь, во что говоришь?

— Я хочу в это верить, Роксана. Но даже если их смерть я увижу только в записи Галахада, меня это устроит. В конце концов, я не собираюсь ничего делать с их трупами, чтобы всенепременно убивать их лично.

— Звучит так, как будто ты убеждаешь сам себя.

— Как-то раз Ланселот держал человеку руку, пока я прибивал её к столу. Не всегда удается откинуть мысль, что ты теперь тоже можешь удерживать сопротивляющегося мужика на полметра выше тебя.

— Может, стоит этим воспользоваться?

— Воспользуемся. Как только Галахад даст отмашку.

Через двое суток Рокси сбила спутник корпорации Валентайна, а протеже Галахада проткнул её учредителя и главу. Персиваль в это время занимался тем, что методично убивал людей вокруг себя. Сомнительную честь стать первым агентом, который связался с Мерлином в надежде на объяснения, он уступил Тристану, решив сначала связаться с Роксаной.

Позже, много позже, один из сотрудников техотдела обнаружил в архивах Валентайна лаконичную запись, что труп неопознанного нападавшего кремирован после девяти месяцев попыток установления личности. Вместе с ним подвергся сожжению костюм без меток портного, остальные вещи: часы, перстень, зажигалка, сигареты, пистолет — после проверки оставлены на хранение. Через неделю в Лондоне Мерлин передал их Персивалю. Для себя тот решил, что разрезанному напополам коллеге могло бы понравиться лежать в трех весьма метафорических могилах — в неустановленном месте, куда дели пепел, в сейфе самого Персиваля и на форуме профессиональных убийц.

* КНО — Конвенция о запрещении или ограничении применения конкретных видов обычного оружия, которые могут считаться наносящими чрезмерные повреждения или имеющими неизбирательное действие. Часто называют также Конвенцией по конкретным видам обычного оружия, или Конвенцией о «негуманном» оружии (КНО). КНО — один из ключевых элементов международного гуманитарного права. Устанавливает две важнейшие нормы регулирования военных действий: необходимость обеспечения различия между гражданским населением и военным персоналом и запрет на применение оружия, причиняющего излишние повреждения или страдания участникам вооруженного конфликта или делающего их смерть неизбежной.


	5. О (сомнительной) пользе ретабло как средства общения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> вольный перепев рассказа не то О. Генри, не то Марка Твена, посвящается другому командному фику про забывчивого Персиваля

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://kulturologia.ru/files/u1866/Retablos_Exvotos_2.jpg  
> Картинка, похожую на которую нарисовал Ланселот:  
> "Карлос и Фелипе благодарят Святое Сердце за то, что встретились и полюбили друг друга"

Название: О (сомнительной) пользе ретабло как средства общения  
Автор: fandom percilot 2016  
Бета: fandom percilot 2016  
Размер: драббл, 472 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ланселот/Персиваль, Мерлин  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: вольный перепев рассказа не то О. Генри, не то Марка Твена, посвящается другому командному фику про забывчивого Персиваля  
Примечание/Предупреждения: сомнительный юмор  
Для голосования: #. fandom percilot 2016 - "О (сомнительной) пользе ретабло как средства общения"

Секретные агенты не вступают в брачные отношения. Не женятся, не выходят замуж и прочая (как будто у секретных агентов-людей есть варианты для этого «прочего», при нынешнем развитии общества-то).

В смысле, и жениться, и выйти замуж они вполне могут. Как говорил один из коллег Персиваля, с сотрудником своей же разведки ты можешь вступить в связь любого типа, включая некрофилическую, зато связи с сотрудниками других разведок... На этом месте Персиваль его обычно прерывал замечанием о том, как сильно ему это напоминает средневековые нормы межрелигиозных браков, потом оба выпивали, и разговор докатывался до обсуждения возможного бога шпионажа и его потенциальных святых. Наутро после таких разговоров часто обнаруживались нарисованные на салфетках ретабло с текстами в духе «Спасибо тебе, великий волшебник, за новую винтовку/пистолет/очки». Фигурки на таких картинках опознавались разве что по очкам или костюмам, подробностей самих миссий вообще не было, что и позволяло Персивалю не уничтожать их на месте.

Чем больше становилось в сейфе Персиваля картинок, чем чаще один из них оставлял для другого стакан воды и аспирин около кровати, тем больше его тянуло проверить тезис о связи любого типа. Точнее, о возможности узаконения существующей — всего-навсего гомосексуальной, декриминализованной для двух совершеннолетних согласных партнеров уже более 40 лет на территории Англии и Уэльса — связи, с целью... И здесь мозг Персиваля начинал пробуксовывать, потому что вменяемой цели не было, а был разрозненный набор не самых применимых в их ситуации моральных норм. Поэтому разговор Персиваль решил отложить как минимум до появления подходящей цели для аргументации.

После того, как однажды утром Персиваль нашел очередную картинку, на которой он сам опознавался разве что по кривовато сидящим очкам, он решился на разговор, пусть даже без особых аргументов.

Сначала был занят коллега, потом сам Персиваль, потом оба, но на разных миссиях, так что до разговора без использования техники добраться обоим удалось только через полгода. Аргументы к тому времени так и не нашлись, нашлось только спиртное.

Через пару стаканов Персиваль предложил коллеге — в наиболее аккуратных и выверенных формулировках — хорошо обдумать возможность заключения брака. Коллега смотрел на него взглядом, в котором сквозь недоумение проступало все больше восхищения, что дало Персивалю надежду на положительный ответ.

— Мерлин, — сказал коллега неожиданно. — Включите, пожалуйста, агенту Персивалю видеозапись событий полугодовой давности. И нет, я отказываюсь верить, что вы не поняли, о чем я.

В недоумении Персиваль смотрел на то, что выглядело церемонией заключения гражданского партнерства между ним и коллегой. Голос Мерлина в наушнике ехидно предложил протранслировать ему ещё и «первую брачную ночь», прервав его ступор.

— Не надо, Мерлин, я понял, — ответил ему Персиваль и обратился к коллеге. — Ланселот, я не представляю, как я мог забыть.

— Серьезно? Сэр Персиваль, в первую секунду я подумал, что ты издеваешься.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты умудрился сделать мне предложение второй раз в точности теми же словами и с теми же интонациями, что и в первый.


	6. Розенкранц и Гильденстерн ещё не мертвы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Два человека, в костюмах елизаветинской эпохи, проводят время в местности, лишенной каких бы то ни было характерных признаков. (с) Том Стоппард, "Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы"

Название: Розенкранц и Гильденстерн ещё не мертвы  
Автор: fandom percilot 2016  
Бета: fandom percilot 2016  
Размер: мини, 1006 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: подразумевается Ланселот/Персиваль, Мерлин  
Категория: джен, слэш  
Жанр: недоюмор  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Два человека, в костюмах елизаветинской эпохи, проводят время в местности, лишенной каких бы то ни было характерных признаков. (с) Том Стоппард, "Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы"  
Примечание/Предупреждения: это должен был сделать гораздо более интеллектуальный автор  
Для голосования: #. fandom percilot 2016 - "Розенкранц и Гильденстерн ещё не мертвы"

Ланселот: Тебе никогда не казалось, — затяжка. — Что ты — Розенкранц?  
Персиваль: Розенкранц?  
Ланселот: Ну, знаешь, из «Гамлета». Который с Гильденстерном и мертвый.  
Персиваль: Если мертвый — то во время того греческого дела.  
Оба синхронно передергиваются, вспоминая. Персиваль протягивает через Ланселота руку к пепельнице, стряхивает пепел с сигареты.  
Ланселот: Сэр Персиваль, меня не покидает ощущение, что вы меня поняли, но сознательно отказались это признавать.  
Персиваль: Сэр Ланселот, с каждым разом у вас все лучше получается формулировать слова «ты зануда».  
Ланселот: И все-таки, Перси, что там с Розенкранцем?  
Персиваль: М-м-м. Не скажу, что когда-нибудь думал об этом, но сейчас кажется, что Розенкранц — это скорее ты.  
Ланселот: Почему? Хотя нет, не отвечай, лучше скажи — значит, я кажусь тебе Розенкранцем?  
Персиваль: Если брать персонажа Стоппарда — да.  
Ланселот: А вот это уже интереснее. Я ведь спрашивал тебя о шекспировском Розенкранце.  
Персиваль: Разница — в том, что у Стоппарда у них с Гильденстерном есть характеры и какое-никакое развитие?  
Ланселот: Да! И у него они главные герои.  
Персиваль: А у Шекспира — те, кого остальные не отличают друг от друга.  
Ланселот: Именно.  
Персиваль: И ты спрашиваешь меня, не казался ли я сам себе шекспировским Розенкранцем?  
Ланселот: Или Гильденстерном, если тебе больше нравится.  
Персиваль, протягивая пачку сигарет Ланселоту: Сэр Ланселот, у меня есть стойкое ощущение, что я слишком трезв, чтобы отвечать на этот вопрос.  
Ланселот, выбирая сигарету, но не зажигая её: Сэр Персиваль, мне уже жаль любых идиотов, которые решат получить у вас информацию против вашей воли.  
Персиваль прикуривает новую сигарету от окурка старой.  
Ланселот: И все-таки, Персиваль, у тебя никогда не было ощущения, что ты — эпизодический персонаж, главная цель которого — погибнуть, потому что любовь и риторика не могут без крови.  
Персиваль, очень спокойно: Ланселот. Что случилось? Артур опять хочет поставить тебя в пару к Борсу?  
Ланселот: К Тристану, изображать дрессированную гориллу.  
Персиваль: Мерлин не говорил, не надо ли страховать его со всех близлежащих крыш?  
Мерлин, из вежливости включая трансляцию на наушники обоих: Сэр Персиваль, я ценю вашу самоотверженную готовность пожертвовать отдыхом ради блага ближнего, хотя и не уверен, какого из них.  
Ланселот, поначалу торжественно: О великий волшебник и чудотворец, ты никогда не связываешься с нами, чтобы просто сказать, как сильно ты нас ценишь.  
Мерлин: Увы мне. Хотя я надеюсь услышать продолжение вашего разговора о Шекспире.  
***  
Ланселот: Нервотрепка как вид искусства.  
Персиваль: Том Стоппард, Гильденстерн?  
Ланселот: Том Стоппард. Розенкранц.  
Персиваль: Чувствуешь ли ты себя Гильденстерном сейчас?  
Ланселот: А ты себя Розенкранцем?  
Персиваль: Кажется, где-то здесь нам пора начинать путаться друг в друге.  
Ланселот: А не позже?  
Персиваль: Не уверен. Гильденстерн, слева к тебе бегут трое, я сниму их, забери патроны.  
Ланселот: Да, мамочка.  
Персиваль: Аккуратнее, ещё двое.  
Ланселот: Розенкранц, вы читер, вам Мерлин подсказывает.  
Персиваль: Гильденстерн, он передает вам свое восхищение: надо очень постараться, чтобы сломать гарнитуру или притворяться так естественно.  
Ланселот: Лучше бы объяснил, каким образом я могу тебя слышать.  
Персиваль: Ещё шестеро справа, вне моей досягаемости.  
Ланселот: Принимаю.  
***  
Ланселот: Наши имена, выкрикнутые на каком-то рассвете... распоряжения... приказы... должно быть, был момент, тогда, в самом начале, когда мы могли сказать — нет. Но мы как-то его упустили.  
Персиваль: Гильденстерн. Ланселот!  
Ланселот: Д-да, Розен... кранц?  
Персиваль: Нас должны повесить. Если ты там не повешенный, не вздумай умереть.  
Ланселот: Да, не по канону получится.  
Персиваль: Совершенно.  
Ланселот: Хотя повешение — это фильм. В пьесе они просто уходят.  
Персиваль: И Розенкранц — раньше.  
Ланселот: Чувствуешь себя Розенкранцем?  
Персиваль, закидывая руку Ланселота себе на плечо: Готов?  
Ленселот: Вроде бы.  
Медленно идут. Периодически кто-то из них стреляет.  
Ланселот: Коль Англия желает предоставить свидетельство датчанам верной дружбы... чтобы любовь меж ними процветала как пальма... и так далее... мы просим, не медля даже сотой доли секунды по прочтении письма, подателей его вам — Розенкранца и Гильденстерна — тотчас обезглавить.  
Персиваль: Ланселот, тебе не кажется, что мы сейчас больше напоминаем Бутча и Санденса, чем Розенкранца и Гильденстерна?  
Ланселот: Нам не хватает Гамлета.  
Персиваль: Мерлин указывает нам путь и иногда матерится. Это подойдет?  
Ланселот: Достаточно драматично?  
Персиваль: С этим сложнее.  
Ланселот: Ты придираешься. Я уверен, что после стольких лет Мерлином он сможет сыграть даже Офелию, хоть он и здоровенный лысый мужик.  
Персиваль: Ты всегда можешь предложить ему парик.  
Ланселот: Иногда моя любовь к жизни побеждает любовь к старым театральным традициям.  
Персиваль усаживает его в машину, обходит её и садится за руль.  
Персиваль: Продолжай говорить.  
Ланселот: И не идти на свет, если он вдруг появится?  
Персиваль: Именно.  
Ланселот: Это не имеет смысла, я не настолько сильно ранен.  
Персиваль: Ты бросишь меня наедине с Мерлином после того, как мы обсуждали Офелию в его исполнении?  
Ланселот: Более того, я сейчас предложу тебе выбор, кого должен играть Артур — Клавдия или Гертруду, а когда приедем — откажусь выходить из лазарета, оставив тебя одного наедине с ним.  
Персиваль: Если они с Мерлином решат отомстить, ты не узнаешь о Розенкранце.  
Ланселот: Ты уже называл меня Гильденстерном.  
Персиваль: Но не Розенкранцем.  
Ланселот: Возможно, это как раз тот момент, в котором мы запутываемся, кто есть кто?  
Персиваль: Ещё до орлянки?  
Ланселот: Ты предлагаешь сыграть?  
Персиваль: Сейчас — разве что в вопросы.  
Ланселот: Не вопрос. Один — ноль.  
Персиваль: Мы успели начать?  
Ланселот: И когда мы закончим?  
Персиваль: И чем это закончится?  
Ланселот: И где?  
Персиваль: И как скоро мы исчерпаем варианты одного и того же вопроса?  
Ланселот: Риторика. Два — ноль.  
Персиваль: Протестую.  
Ланселот: Не вопрос. Три — ноль. Кон.  
Персиваль: А как же возможность апелляции?  
Ланселот: Ты хочешь обжаловать?  
Персиваль: А кто не хочет?  
Ланселот: Это не риторика?  
Персиваль: Риторика. Один — ноль.  
Ланселот: Мы продолжаем?  
Персиваль: А что нам ещё остается?  
Ланселот: Мы играем в вопросы от безысходности?  
Персиваль: Не пропустил ли я поворот?  
Ланселот: Что?  
Персиваль: Направо или налево?  
Ланселот: Что?  
Персиваль: Повтор. Два — ноль.  
Ланселот: Ты издеваешься?  
Персиваль: Это заметно?  
Ланселот: Это месть?  
Персиваль: Разве здесь достаточно холодно?  
Ланселот: Ты включил кондиционер?  
Персиваль: Тебе холодно?  
Ланселот: А тебе?  
Персиваль: Тайм-аут. Тебе холодно?  
Ланселот: Все в порядке. Кажется, даже кровь остановилась.  
Персиваль останавливает машину у неприметного дома, оба заходят.  
Ланселот: Продолжим?  
Персиваль: А смысл?  
Ланселот: Теперь уж точно риторика. Два — один.  
Персиваль: Мерлин тоже хочет в игру.  
Ланселот: У меня есть ощущение, что он нас переиграет.  
Персиваль: Согласен с этим.  
Ланселот: У него и без игры всегда полно вопросов.  
Персиваль: И нам придется на них отвечать повествовательными предложениями.  
Ланселот: Ужас. Никакого духа игры.


End file.
